Amortentia
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: La amortentia es la poción de amor mas fuerte que existe en el mundo mágico, pero, lamentablemente es imposible que los semidioses sepan de su existencia. ¿A que olería esa poción para cada uno de ellos? ¿Habría cambiado algo? Leve Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper, etc...


**Si ya se lo que están pensando "Esta no es la sección de Harry Potter, ¿Porque esta esto aquí?" Pues les informo, tienen razon, estan con Percy** **¿Como surgió esto? La verdad no se como salio esto, solo se que estaba leyendo algunos Drarrys y había muchos que tenían el titulo de amortentia y bueno sinceramente me gustaron. Entonces empece a investigar mas sobre la amortentia y en su terminología "Amor" y "Tentacion" pense en Afrodita que es la diosa de la belleza y el amor y en su hijo que era el dios del deseo carnal o la tentación y pensé, "Seguro ellos la crearon" y pum algo hizo cortocircuito, pensé en Percy Jackson y aquí esta el resultado.**

 **Este fic se debe a uno que lei recientemente, un Drarry llamado Amortentia de C. paz No se parece mucho pero me aseguro de no meterme algo de derechos de autor.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestro querido Tio Rick, yo solo me entretengo un poco con ellos.**

 **Advertencia: Solangelo, leve.**

* * *

 **Amortentia**

En general nadie sabe cómo se creó la amortentia, es uno de los misterios de la vida, solo su creador sabe que para lograrlo obtuvo la ayuda de una hermosa mujer llamada Venus junto con su hijo Cupido que le dieron los ingredientes y la forma de prepararla. Si el hombre hubiera tenido más conocimientos de la mitología romana se habría enterado de que estaba ante los dioses del amor y del deseo, madre e hijo, pero él nunca llego a saberlo, solo creó la poción y la mostró al mundo mágico como una nueva opción de amor, la más poderosa que existe hasta el momento.

Amortentia, amor y tentación juntos en un elixir, Afrodita y Eros, Venus y Cupido, una poción tan peligrosa que Zeus, el rey de los dioses, prohibió que fuera conocida por los semidioses y los mortales, era un arma de mucho cuidado y no quería que nadie cayera con ella.

Una ilusión de amor. Una horrible tentación. Una despreciable adicción.

Pero los dioses no se quedarían tranquilos hasta que alguien conociera su logro y, en contra de las órdenes del rey, les dieron esa opción a los magos, pues sabían que en sus manos, ningún semidiós o mortal corriente se enteraría de su existencia.

«Aunque era una pena»,pensó Afrodita mientras miraba el juego de captura a la bandera entre semidioses griegos, romanos y cazadoras. «Si supieran de la poción, sabrían.»

Percy Jackson sabría que su amortentia huele a los pasteles azules que su madre hacía para su cumpleaños, a mar y a los libros y pergaminos antiguos que tanto le encantaba leer a su novia.

Sally Jackson sabría que su amortentia huele a cuarto de hospital, el mismo olor que sintió cuando tuvo a Percy en sus brazos por primera vez, a pastelería y a un perfume que usa Paul todos los días.

Annabeth Chase sabría que su amortentia huele a aviones a escala, a algas marinas como las que se le pegaban en el cabello a Percy y al bosque donde Thalia, Luke y ella acamparon varias veces.

Luke Castellan habría sabido que su amortentia olía a sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, a pino y al callejón donde Thalia y él encontraron a Annabeth.

Leo Valdez sabría que su amortentia huele al fuego y metal del taller de su madre, al jardín en la isla de Calipso y al aceite para motores con viscosidad treinta con un poco de salsa de tabasco que le encanta Festo.

Jason Grace sabría que su amortentia huele un día lluvioso como los que compartió con su hermana cuando era pequeño, al pelaje de Lupa y a las rosas que Piper suele ponerse en el cabello.

Thalia Grace sabría que su amortentia huele a un día de tormenta, a las calles de New York donde paso varios años con Luke, aunque probablemente ni bajo tortura lo hubiera admitido, y a la madera de su arco y flechas.

Beryl Grace hubiera sabido que su amortentia olía a los admiradores que la perseguían, a su camerino de televisión y a los rayos que Zeus convocaba para ella.

Piper Mclean sabría que su amortentia huele a estudio de cine, a la pipa que su abuelo solía fumar y a la esencia de Jason cuando la abraza.

Zoe Belladona podría haber sabido que su amortentia olía a manzanas doradas, a una tarde soleada después de una larga cacería y a escamas de dragón como las que se le caían a Peleo cuando lo cuidaba en el jardín de las hespérides.

May Castellan sabría que su amortentia huele cartas recién entregadas, a galletas quemadas y sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y al shampoo que le aplicaba a Luke cuando era un bebé.

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano sabría que su amortentia olía al aire cálido de San Juan en Puerto Rico el día que su hermana y ella escaparon, al jardín de Baco en el campamento Júpiter y al pelaje de sus pegasos.

Hylla Ramírez-Arellano sabría que su amortentia huele a grandes almacenes, a las cremas y perfumes que usaban en la isla de Circe y a las noches en las que se abrazaba a su hermana y le prometía que todo saldría bien.

Frank Zhang sabría que su amortentia olía las noches que compartía con su madre, al perfume de su abuela y a los caballos que tanto le gusta montar a Hazel.

Emily Zhang podría haber sabido que su amortentia olía a una batalla recién ganada, a su hogar en Canadá y a la madera que mantenía a su hijo a salvo.

Hazel Levesque sabría que su amortentia huele al incienso que su madre usaba para sus consultas de adivina, a las noches sin luna como cuando su hermano la había llevado por primera vez al campamento Júpiter y al pelaje de Frank cuando se transformaba.

Bianca di Angelo podría haber sabido que su amortentia olía a la pasta recién hecha de su mamá en Venecia, a los juegos de las maquinitas que jugaba junto a Nico y al aire que se acumulaba en sus pulmones después de correr libremente por las zonas verdes de Westover Hall.

María di Angelo hubiera sabido que su amortentia olía a las noches de tormenta que compartía junto a sus hijos y a Hades alrededor de una fogata, a las flores que le regaló Hades el día que se conocieron y a los paseos que daba con sus hijos por las calles de Venecia.

Will Solace sabría que su amortentia olía al consultorio de su madre, a chocolate caliente durante los horribles días de invierno y al peculiar aroma que producían las sombras por las que navegaba el hijo de Hades, aunque esto último seguramente no lo diría en voz alta, se lo guardaría para si y simplemente diría que no lograba identificar el tercer olor.

Y a Nico di Angelo no le importaría a que huele su amortentia, probablemente ni siquiera se acercaría para olerla, así fuera por simple curiosidad porque sabría que los olores solo le traerían recuerdos de personas que ya nunca volverían. Sin embargo seguro que Jason, Percy, Lou, Cecil y Will lo obligarían a descubrirlo y así sabría que su amortentia huele al pasto recién cortado de los parques de Venecia que visitaba con sus padres y Bianca, al jardín de flores de Perséfone en el inframundo y se sorprendería al descubrir que el tercer aroma era el de la enfermería del campamento donde pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo ayudando a Will con sus labores y no el aroma de la nieve el día en que Percy Jackson los había rescatado de la mantícora.

«Si, en definitiva es una lástima»,pensaba Afrodita, dudaba que el saberlo hubiera hecho alguna diferencia en la historia, seguro todo habría seguido su cauce normal pero tal vez de haberlo sabido, Luke se habría dado cuenta de lo importante que era para su madre, Thalia y Annabeth y no hubiera escuchado a Cronos, tal vez la historia habría sido diferente.

Afrodita suspiró.

El pasado no puede cambiarse, era mejor que todo continuara como debía ser, igual ya había pasado todo, podían disfrutar de un poco de paz.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen sus comentarios y reviews.**

 **Por cierto hay una chica que me pidio un one-shot hace tiempo.**

 **Daniela de las Sagas: lamento no haberlo hecho hasta ahora, es que no he tenido inspiración para lo que me pediste, he hecho varios pero no me gustaban como quedaban así que los borraba, pero creo que ya tengo una buena idea así que en una semana mas o menos estoy publicando tu fic. Lamento la demora en serio.**

 **Me despido, bye.**


End file.
